


lovers

by dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai



Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, aftg summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai
Summary: Introspection on a beach day: Andrew's speciality.(Feat. Allison's thoughts on Kevin & Andrew & Neil)
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863661
Kudos: 45
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	lovers

Neil had never really had to worry about tan lines. His tan was mild on his naturally dark skin, and though it washed off quick, he couldn’t care less for them. 

Kevin, too did get tanned quick, and though it didn’t stand out as much, he cared enough to use some lotion or something to make it go away quicker than it already did.

Andrew, who was proud to say that he did not care, would be regretting a lot of things if he believed in regret, but he didn't, and that put him in a spot. 

He probably had the worst tan in the group, save Aaron, who had the same tan as he did. It shouldn’t, he thought, be a problem if he just wore what he normally did. 

Of course, Kevin and Neil had their own agenda. 

Andrew didn’t find any of his shirts, just like he had expected. Instead, there was a note that said:   
  


_ the floral shirt is all yours :)  _

_ (your shorts are there though) _

Andrew sighed and considered his options. All of Aaron’s clothes were now pastel, and Andrew didn’t know whether it was for his girlfriend, or because he had seen Andrew wear his clothes. 

Neil and Kevin both had colorful clothes and he had no intention of wearing Allison or Renee’s yoga pants.

That left him with jut one option: going shirtless.

He hoped he could at least make his entrance inconspicuous, but he hadn't looked at the time.

He realized his mistake as the door flung open and Nicky flounced into the room.

“Andrew!!!! It’s been so long!!”

He then attempted a hug that Andrew neatly side stepped. Nicky continued, undisturbed.

“Are those tan lines? You will not believe it, but Aaron has the same lines. Exactly those! How are you, Andrew?” Nicky asked, saying the last line softly. 

Andrew sighed and looked at Nicky.

“I’m good. Do you have any black clothes?”

Nicky looked at Andrew, confusedly. 

“Oh, is this about the colored clothes thing??”

He shook his head sadly.

“I’m not helping you with that. I agree with them.”

He paused.

“You should cover up those tan lines though.”

Andrew put his head in his arms and groaned.

He had been betrayed. By his very blood. 

Stupid fucking attractive boyfriends.

He walked out into the blazing sun with his tan lines on display. He hated it.

*

Neil had thought Andrew would cave and wear the shirt. He thought that after all the things they had attempted, today would be the day. 

But there he was, fucking  _ shirtless, _ and Neil had seen Kevin shakily go inside to their room and he knew that he would have to too. 

It wasn’t fucking fair, the stupid side of him said. Why does he have such big muscles?

He took a deep breath and tried to walk away from Andrew as Nicky came to him.

“Hi, Nicky,” Neil said. 

Things were not as okay with Nicky as Neil would have liked them to be, but he still hadn’t heard a proper apology for all the acephobia that he had experienced from Nicky, so he wasn’t backing down.

“Hey,”  Nicky said, looking decidedly uncomfortable. 

“So I know some of the things I said were wrong and I shouldn't have said that shit, it was so fucknig wrong, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean it.”

Neil looked at Nicky in mild surprise.

“It’s okay,” He said, and Nicky simled brighter than ever.

“So, what’s the deal with Andrew’s clothes?”

*

Kevin was proud to say that could tolerate a lot of things, ranging from Nicky’s incessant talking to Matt’s constant cheer. But Andrew’s muscles was a clear no. Off limits. Terrible thoughts. 

All because he was fucking sculpted. Kevin loved every inch of Andrew, but he’d be absolutely lying if he said that his arms and back weren't his favorite. Both he and Neil loved Andrew’s soft tummy, but his muscles were something that both of them just could not tolerate. Nope. 

Kevin took a deep breath.

Time to face his fears.

:/ 

*

Kevin came towards Andrew confidently, and confidence, was a good look on Kevin Day.

He had drawn himself up to his full height, long legs and head held high. He strode over, and kissed Neil, exposing his

bare

chest.

Andrew’s eyes widened.

Holy-

fucking

shit.

*

Allison watched Kevin walk across to Neil and kiss him almost violently.

She didn’t even bother to hide her smile as she watched Andrew’s face get a little more blank after watching Kevin’s little display.

She would never understand their relationship, but she could appreciate the easy way they hd with each other, the way Andrew always knew when Kevin hadn’t eaten because of his anxiety and the way Nile always knew when Andrew need ed to be left alone and the ay Kevin always knew when Neil needed that extra touch, the extra comfort to remind him that they were there. 

She watched as Andrew’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly as he watched his boyfriends kiss. 

And she smiled as she saw them get what they deserve.

*

Kevin looked at the two small men beside him and wondered.

They may call themselves boyfriends, but it was obvious to him that there was a better word than that: lovers.

(because that’s all they were. men who loved each other. who performed the act of  _ loving. _ )

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!  
> :)


End file.
